regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 17
Recap Monday, 9th Jan, 1510 A small creature drops off some meat as tribute to the party during Jaromir's watch, but runs away before Jaromir can see. Jaromir casts an alarm spell around the camp then wakes up Pharis. Pharis checks the tracks and confirms it was a kobold. Pharis then spots another chunk of meant 40 feets away. A further 50 feet away is a third chunk of meat. The party consider this a trap and don't trust the meat. Jaromir and Grimes head out to investigate the trail of meat. 300 feet away they find the last pieces of meat on top of 3 snowballs. Grimes is certain there is a trap and circles the pile from a distance. Grimes the climbs a tree and moves though the canopy above the last piece of meat. He starts playing with his own ropes and trying to figure out the trap. Meanwhile Jaromir casts his bones to see the intent of the the gift, and is told "Trust Brings Friends", so just walks up to the meat and collects it. A Kobold comes out from a nearby bush and nervously gives Jaromir another piece of meat. Grimes climbs out of the tree and talks with the Kobold, Floogal. The Kobold praises them for killing a "Biiiiiiiiiiigone" aka a Giant and the "Big Dogs" the Gnolls. He wants them to kill the "Flying Silver Fish" aka Sleet the dragon]. Floogal also explains where Sleet's lair is and that is where all the treasure is. Grimes and Jaromir return to the tent. Grimes claims that the Kobolds see them as gods and the meat is their tribute. He then tells Kel William the intel. Kel Williams needs to know the number of Gnoll left and has Grimes question Floogal further. Floogal says there are many Gnolls. The dragon's lair is 10 days walking (at Kobold Speed) away. Floogal indicates that Sleet is 90 feet long, including tail. The party tell Floogal that they will light a blue fire at the top of the Gnoll Tower when they are ready to fight the dragon. Floogal warns of Giant Gnoll spell-casters that hunt Kobolds for sport, who can summon ghosts from trees. The party then set out for Treasure Town. Wednesday 11th Jan, 1510 It is a blizzard and the party camp out in their tent for the day. Thursday 12th Jan, 1510 The blizzard is over and Kel William goes to collect firewood. He finds that the Tree is alive. The party want to investigate these living trees so stay in this spot overnight. Friday 13th Jan, 1510 There blizzard is back and the party are stuck in their tent. Tuesday, 17th Jan, 1510 The Blizzard ends. Jaromir detects magic on the living trees, and finds a very slight fluctuation in the fields of magic around these trees. Jaromir gets the impression that rather than everything being non-magical, there's a slight magical field permeating everything, that has been blinding him to other possible magic fields. As the party travel during the day there is a streak of living trees but they eventually peter out. Saturday, 21st Jan, 1510 Still travelling to Treasure Town, the party spot some caribou. That night there is a heavy ice storm blizzard. The storm continues for some days. William & Pharis each go out into the blizard to collect some wood. Wednesday, 25th Jan, 1510 The blizzard ends. The party make it to Treasure Town. It seems pretty empty, everything is swept with ice, the buildings are difficult to get into. The big pit is there, but it's almost a frozen lake. There is no sign of Zaaz or her Ship. The party search the town for the next few days. Saturday, 28th Jan, 1510 A blizzard hits and the party hold up in the old inn. Sunday, 29th Jan, 1510 The blizzard ends. Still no sign of Zaaz. While searching the town Grimes and Pharis spot an ooze. The pair hide behind a door, but it slides under the door. The pair attack it as it enters, but find it doesn't have an impact. Grimes and Pharis flee out of the building by a window. The whole party group up at the tavern, but the ooze is following. Pharis tries to climb onto the roof, but the ooze reaches up and grabs his leg. Jaromir casts burning hands on the ooze, destroying the part of the ooze on the ground, leaving only the section around Pharis' leg. Pharis lets go of the roof and tries to remove the ooze unsuccessfully. Grimes stabs at the ooze, only hurting Pharis. The ooze is covering Pharis' boot and up his leg up to his knees. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode